Oppositeverse: The Lonely One
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Kishiko Narasu has been feeling lonely ever since his brother went off to school. The fact that his parents left him for a 'business trip' does not help. After mysteriously getting a notification for the new Cultural Program, Kishiko decided to change all this. Too bad he didn't realize how hard living with a liminal could be. OC/Mass Harem Kimihito/Miia (4th in Oppositeverse)
1. Chapter 1

**AN Okay, time for the next Oppositeverse fic! I did the Rosario+Vampire one first because of its connection to this one. Also for anybody who has read it before reading this one, please keep in fact that these fics are part of a shared universe so the OC main character of Humans to Vampire will not be a rip off of Tsukune who is in the fic. Sure his background is slightly similar, but he is in fact much different. So please give it a chance and don't judge it from its first chapter.**  
 **I don't own Monster Musume**

 **Chapter 1**

"Good bye Kishi-kun!" a teenage boy called out as he headed towards his school bus. The boy he called out to was standing there smiling sadly as he watched his brother head off to begin his second year of school. This boy was Kishiko Narasu. Like his brother, he is a short individual, stopping at 4'8. He had black hair in contrast to his brother's own white hair. He had blue eyes like his brother though and an almost child-like innocence even though he was 15. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with blue jeans and a normal pair of shoes. He had on a necklace with a charm of a fox on it and skin so pale, a vampire would be jealous.

"Good bye Yoshi-niisan! Have a great second year of school! Tell my future onee-chans I said hi!" Kishiko yelled back to his brother who blushed, but smiled and nodded his head. Kishiko and their parents continued to wave until the bus had pulled away. The second it did, Kishiko's hand fell to his side as he turned and walked back to the car. His parents happily chatted behind him as they followed. Kishiko wasn't up for talking with his parents.

The three got in their car and headed back home. Kishiko sighed as he relaxed in his seat. Memories of playing with his brother when they younger began running through his mind. After coming home from Yokai Gakuen at the end of his first year, Yoshi seemed to be more concerned with seeing his new friends again than he was with hanging out with his brother. Kishiko figured that his brother would make new friends at his new academy, but he never thought that his brother would stop wanting to hang out with him.

Whenever he asked his brother if he wanted to go to the mall or hang out at the park, it was always the same answer, "Not right now, but maybe later." That later never came though which began to upset Kishiko. He knew that his brother wasn't purposefully ignoring him, but he had thought they always would be best friends.

"I guess nii-san has a new best friend..."

Kishiko bowed his head to the side as he waited for his family to reach the house. His attention was caught though when his father told him some news that he was hoping to not hear.

"Kishi-kun! Kaa-chan and I are going on another 'business trip' like last year when your nii-san headed to his academy. We expect you to be on your best behavior and attend your classes like normal alright?" His father questioned him.

Kishiko groaned into his hands, but told his father 'yes' while silently wishing that something would happen that would keep him from being alone all year just like what happened last year after his nii-san left. He reached over to a small pocket on the driver's seat and pulled out his hidden game console and began playing it. He heard his parents begin talking to him again, but he ignored them in favor of his game. They were leaving him after all, so why should he listen to them?

Kishiko began tapping his fingers at intense speeds which catch any normal person offguard. He began smiling as he passed an enemy on his game and continued to the end level only to be confronted by an optional boss. Kishiko immediately tapped the x button to agree to the option to fight. His parents sighed as they gave up on trying to speak to him. Kishiko smirked at this.

Kishiko kept playing his game while his parents continued to speak about their upcoming trip, something that Kishiko mentally groaned about in his head. He pressed the home button to go back to the home screen and then pressed the internet app. He began looking up random videos and read some information on upcoming games.

 _"I'm definitely getting the Infamy 2 game when it comes out. Hm...oh! They're making a Task X 3! Sweet! Hm... the new visual novel just came out...maybe I'll grab it after kaa-san and tou-san leave. Hm...hm I just got a notification."_

Kishiko finished his thought as he looked up at his parents and saw that they weren't paying attention to him which wasn't new. He reached over and grabbed his pair of headphones. After plugging it in, he placed them on his head and then pressed the notification that had popped up. Suddenly, his screen was alit with forms surprising the boy who let out a quiet gasp. Luckily his parents didn't hear him. The boy began scanning the forms that had covered the screen of his game console.

 _"The Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill? Wait...that was the bill passed when the government revealed the existence of extra-species shortly after nii-san got home. Weird coincidence now that I think about it, but that doesn't matter at the moment. Why am I getting a form about it in my notification box? Hm...it says if I agree to these terms and sign my name...then an extraspecies can come and live with my while I act as their host family. Hm the terms...these seem reasonable."_

 _"Should I sign up though. Kaa-san and Tou-san would be angry if I signed up without asking them. Then again, they left me by myself all year last year just to go and enjoy themselves even if they said it was a business trip. They're doing it again this year...plus I have no one at home, at school, in town...maybe...maybe I can get a friend this way. Maybe I can be like a nii-san and get a new best friend. I mean, I already lost nii-san as my best friend so I guess I can get a new one."_

Kishiko pondered about what he should do when his father's voice caught his attention. "Listen Kishiko-kun, your kaa-chan and I are leaving tomorrow. I know that seems pretty early since we didn't leave until a month after Yoshi headed off to school last year, but our crui- our business trip sets said tomorrow," his father told Kishiko who immediately made up his mind.

He grabbed his stylus, clicked yes on the boxes and then signed his name on the form before pressing submit. After he finished, he smiled and relaxed in his seat. He did it. His parents didn't have to know until it was too late. He was going to have a new friend!

Kishiko closed down the rest of the forms and went back to searching the internet for more information on upcoming games only to receive another notification. He immediately clicked on the notification box and read it.

 _Hello Narasu, Kishiko,_  
 _Thank you for signing up for the Cultural Exchange Program! We are excited that we have another person willing to house an extraspecies!_

 _The extraspecies that is coming to live with you will arrive in two-three days. Within that time you will meet with your coordinator, and our workers will arrive to customize your house in the case that you house a large extraspecies. Your coordinator will make sure that you are suitable to be a host family for the extraspecies as well as tell you any extra rules that you need to know. They will continue to check on you while you remain a host family._

 _Once again, we would like to thank you for signing up, and we are sure your extraspecies will be happy about it to!_  
 _Thank you,_  
 _The Cultural Exchange Program Government Division_

Kishiko's smile threatened to split his face in two. For the first time since his brother began to go to Yokai Gakuen, he felt truly happy.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Kishiko yawned as he began to open his eyes. He turned his head and saw that it was around 10:30. He sat up on his bed and stretched his limbs.

"Man, that was a good sleep. I better go tell kaa-san and tou-san bye before they leave," Kishiko muttered to himself as he got out of bed. He changed out of his pajamas and headed down the hallway after leaving his bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, expecting to see his parents sitting there eating breakfast, but the sight that greeted him enraged and devastated him even more. The kitchen was vacant and a note was sitting on the table.

He walked over and picked the note up. He read through it and felt his emotions surge more and more.

"They already left! And they didn't even tell me bye! What?! Am I really that unimportant to them?! Ever since nii-san began to go to that high school, they have began to treat me like I'm some resident living in an apartment. They barely talk to me! They left me by myself all of my final middle school year! They didn't even show up for my graduation for goodness sake! They didn't call on my birthday...at least nii-san did...even if it was rather late when he did. Am I really that unloved?...Fine...I see how it is. I'm glad I signed up for the exchange program. Who cares if they remodel the house! They deserve it for abandoning me!"

Kishiko tossed the note in the trash can before heading over and fixing a bowl of cereal. As soon as he sat down to begin eating, he heard a knocking on the door. He stood up in confusion as he wasn't expecting anybody to visit today. Plus, he needed to go and gather his school supplies since school began in a few days for him. While his nii-san's academy started this week, his school started the following.

Kishiko headed to the front door. He opened the door and felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of the woman in front of him. She had to be from the government. Her clothes practically screamed government agent. She had long black that framed her face perfectly while wearing a pair of sunglasses. Her suit hugged her curves perfectly and the black pantyhose she wore showed off her legs greatly. She was rather tall to the point that he didn't even reach her chest in height.

The woman looked down and gasped which startled Kishiko.

"W-What? What's wrong miss?"

The woman continued to stared at him which began to unnerve the poor kid as he glanced back and forth as he felt his natural nervousness begin to over take his body. He was about to question her again only to be tackled to the ground and pulled face first into her large, soft bust. He felt her rub her cheek on the top of his head while settling on top of him making his whole face light up red.

"OH MY GOD! You are the most adorable thing ever! I have never seen someone as cute as one! I can't believe it! I've been all over the world, and no one has come even close to your level of cuteness. I mean there was this one kid in Karakura Town a few days ago, but he wasn't as cute as you! Let me ask you an important question, do you have a girlfriend? Are you single? Like older women?...Are you straight?" she pulled back and looked at his blushing face making her squeal, "Oh good you are straight! Oh that red face is so adorable!"

Kishiko felt himself get even more embarrassed than before. No girl has ever shown interest in him before thanks to his short stature and shy nature. He was a subject to bullying when he was younger by both genders except for when Yoshi was around since they were scared of him. Even though he wasn't much taller than his younger brother, Yoshi use to exert an intimidating aura whenever his brother was being picked on. That was something Kishiko really respected about his nii-san.

"U-Um...are you my c-coordinator?"

The woman finally quieted down as she heard him speak. She looked down at him with a slightly flushed face as she absorbed his question. Within a second, she was off him and on a seat in the living room with a serious look on her face.

"Yes I am. Sorry for...what just happened. I would promise that it won't happen again...but I can't make that promise. Anyway, I will be your coordinator from here on out. Call Smith-san...or Smith-chan...hell you know what just call me Kuro-chan! Anyway, I have come to inspect the house as well as the host family to make sure the extraspecies that will be living with you will be safe. Do you mind getting the rest of your family down here so I can speak with them?"

Smith smiled as she finished her request. Kishiko sweat a little at this. He knew he had to tell her the truth, but if he did than he might not get to become a host family. Then he would be alone...

"Um...I have a nii-san, kaa-san, and tou-san. My brother is going to a private school called Yokai Gakuen," Smith's expression sharpened at the mention of the school as she checked her papers on Kishiko again, "And my parents went away on a cruise this morning before I woke up. So I'm the only one here...I know I'm under 18, and it's probably not allowed, but please I beg of you let me be a host family. I was stuck all by myself last year! I had no one here. My nii-san is my best friend, and he left me to go to his first year of high school. My parents were so overjoyed about it that they decided to go away on vacation and left me by myself. I had to learn how to do laundry and cook thanks to them! While I appreciate the fact that I know these skills now, the fact that I learned them because I had to survive using them does not make the situation any better."

"I know how to take care of myself, and I'll learn about whatever species that I house to make sure they are comfortable living here. I promise to look after them and myself. I just want companionship since I have no one right now. So please Smith-san, please let me be a host family."

Kishiko got on his hands and knees and began bowing to a shocked Smith. She just looked down at him before smiling and removing her sunglasses. She bent down and put her hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her.

"While a host family usually requires someone of the age 18, I think I can make an exception this one time. However, because of your age, I'll have to visit more often to check on your exchange student. So if I were you, I'd learn to make coffee. While I can't speak much about your parents or sibling, I will promise you that you will not be alone anymore. I'll have the workers here within the hour and your exchange student will arrive by tomorrow at the earliest," Smith finished with a smile on her face.

Tears formed in Kishiko's eyes at this. He suddenly sprung forward and hugged Smith tightly around the waist while sitting on her lap. Smith hugged him back tightly while looking away with a large nosebleed. _"Shota power!"_ Smith relished in the hug before she had to go as she knew after bringing his liminal to his house, it might be awhile before seeing him again.

Kishiko eventually let go and stood back up on the ground missing the pout that popped up on Smith's face. After talking for a few more minutes about the rules of the Exchange, Smith left which left Kishiko by himself. He sat there in silence. The feeling of silence began to grow larger and larger as it began to surround him. He closed his eyes as he began to take a large breaths. "It's going to be okay. Just one more day, then I'll never have to feel like this again," Kishiko muttered to himself as he rubbed his forehead.

He went to his room after putting a note on the door for the workers to come in when they arrived so they could begin working. Kishiko couldn't wait to meet his future housemate so he had decided that he was going to go do something that he did an awful lot last year. He was going to sleep the day away. It helped the time move by quicker, and it kept him from dealing with small bouts of depression and sadness.

"Tomorrow...tomorrow is when everything changes for the better."

 **And that is the end of the first chapter! Surprise everyone! The main character of the Monster Musume fic is the younger brother of the main character of the Rosario+Vampire fic! Bet you didn't see that coming did you?! So, I'm sure that anybody who has also read the R+V Oppositeverse fic can see that the time is different between these two fics as in this fic, Yoshi is heading off for his second year while in the R+V fic, he's beginning his first year.**  
 **Well, the R+V fic starts a year before the rest of the Oppositeverse fics. Yes, it will eventually catch up with the rest of the fics, but until then don't expect too many crossovers with the R+V fic as I don't want to have to come back and look for anything that I will have to write around in the future.**  
 **Anyway back to this fic, in this universe the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill is still fairly new. It came out shortly after Yoshi's (R+V Oppositeverse OC) first year at Yokai Gakuen ended. Thanks to events stemming from that, the government decided to reveal the existence of monsters. The academy itself is still a secret to normal citizens though for...reasons that will be revealed in time.**  
 **Now, Kishiko is much shyer than his older brother and he is shorter so he is a subject of bullying like Shiro from The Opposite. He also suffers from constant loneliness thanks to Yoshi...in a sense even though it was unintentional. The brothers will eventually...'talk' about this in the future, but yeah.**

 **Now I'd like for you all to give me suggestions for his harem which will be a Mass Harem. I will accept OCs if they are creative enough. I already have a list, but it is subject to change depending on everyone's requests. The only thing I will not change is the pairing of Kimihito and Miia. Those two will be a couple, and Miia will be Kimihito's only extraspecies housemate. Oh also, if people want a monster girl from monster girl encyclopedia, then if I like her enough I will add her, just give me a bio.**

 **Also yes, Smith is in the harem. Heh I made her a shotacon :P**

 **Harem (Not in order)**  
 **Kishiko: Centorea, Tio, Cathyl, Suu, Smith, (WIP)**

 **Kimihito/Miia**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN By popular demand, here's the next chapter of the Lonely One!**  
 **I don't own Monster Musume**

 **Chapter 2**

Kishiko yawned as he opened his eyes and saw the sun rising out the window. He began rubbing his eyes to try and get the sleep out before sitting up and stretching his limbs to get the kinks out. He looked over and saw that his room was larger than before. He was about to question the reason before remembering when he woke up the day before and heard the sounds of hammers pounding and drills drilling. Kishiko yawned again as he got out of bed and headed to his door.

"Mm...shower," Kishiko mumbled as he left his room and headed down the hallways only to stop when he saw the ceilings had been increased by like four or more feet and the hallways widened by like five feet. "Woah...how large will my cultural exchange student be?" Kishiko muttered to himself before shaking his head and continuing to the bathroom. After a good fifteen minutes, Kishiko walked back out feeling fresh and happy for the first time in over a year.

He ran back to his room and changed into a bright blue shirt and blue shorts deciding to not put on any shoes since he wasn't planning on leaving his house today. He was about to leave his room before remembering something important. He turned around and put on his fox necklace that his nii-san gave him when they were children. After placing it on, he gripped the charm hard as he closed his eyes and began whispering a small phrase under his breath before letting go of it and inhaling sharply.

"Okay, lets get ready!" Kishiko yelled happily as he ran out of his room and began running around his house to check out the new changes they made. The rooms and hallways were way larger that was for sure. He now noticed that he had more than one bathroom on the bottom floor. The first one was his original one while the other one was clearly a bathroom built for extraspecies with a large bathroom, toilet, and hot springs built in. He saw the stairs leading up to his parents' room and Yoshiko's room.

Kishiko walked up the stairs and saw that so far everything looked the same except of course they were up higher now thanks to the renovations. Kishiko looked around before sighing to himself and thinking. He headed back downstairs and grabbed the rope out of the closet.

"I might be upset at them, but that doesn't mean I'll just let their rooms be taken or accidentally destroyed," Kishiko told himself as he tied the rope across the stairs at the bottom with a sign on it. The sign had the words, 'No entry' crudely written on it in marker.

"If my guest asks why they can't go up, I'll just explain to them the situation. I'm sure they'll understand," Kishiko muttered to himself as he finished and relaxed against the wall. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it had just turned 8:00 AM.

"Great...it's still really early! What do I do until they get here?" Kishiko groaned while relaxing his face in his hands. After a few moments of sitting, he decided that he could always watch the news. Forcing himself back up to his feet, he headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. It took him a few seconds before seeing the remote control on the arm rest. Grabbing it, he began surfing through the channels. Weird footprints appearing in some Karakura Town, suppose super powered people in Shinto Teito, monsters and half dressed girls in Kuoh, weird blurry spots in each location.

"Wow, the stuff TV comes up with to get views. I mean come on monsters and half dressed girls...okay maybe they just saw an extraspecies in a weird light or something. So maybe one of these reports are true, but the others yeah right," Kishiko laughed under his breath for a moment before continuing his channel surfing. After giving up on channel surfing, he reached for his notebook and began writing some ideas for short stories.

Last year after being left alone by his family, he began to write down his feelings in poetry, lyrics, and writing short stories about characters in similar situations. Over time, his stories got longer and he even made a penpal on the Internet who could draw really well. His username was _AngelicOrphan_ while Kishiko's username was _LonelyOne_. The two talked about ideas, and Kishiko discovered that he wasn't the only one who had neat ideas for stories with the two bonding quickly.

"Hm...maybe I should contact Angelic sometime soon. I've been wanting to actually try getting something out there. Maybe a manga or an illustrated book. Hm..." Kishiko muttered to himself as he continued writing a story about a boy who was constantly in his brother's shadow. He didn't know whether he wanted to make it a romance story as well or just continue with the angst genre of it. Sitting in the silence of the living room, he concentrated on the subtle noises around him and felt himself get lost in the ideas that flooded his head.

It felt like just a few minutes when all of a sudden, he heard a knocking on the door surprising him.

"What the-Who could it be? The only people I'm expecting are...wait it can't be-really?! It's already noon?!" Kishiko yelled as he hopped to his feet and ran to around to hide his notepad so no one will see his stories before running to a mirror and checking his appearance.

He finally ran to the front door, took a deep breath in, and mentally chanted, _"You got this, you got this, you got this,"_ before opening the door. He first saw a smiling Kuroko Smith who had a slight blush on her face and some weird gaze in her eyes. He then looked over and mentally stared in shock at the height of the girl standing next to her. The girl had to be over 7 feet tall. She had tan skin and long, flowing blonde hair. He saw fangs when she smiled at him and pointed ears. The most noticeable feature though was the large red horn coming out of her forehead. Another noticeable feature had to be her huge bust. If he had to guess they were larger than his head.

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he saw them before quickly glancing away not noticing the pout appearing on Smith's face as she crossed her arms under her own bust. After a few seconds of silence, she finally sighed and cleared her throat.

"Kishiko-kun, this here is Tionishia. She is an Ogre and part of my M.O.N. team. She was not originally in the Exchange Program, but after she told me about how she lost her previous housing because of...environment causes...she needed somewhere to stay so I thought she'd be a good roommate for you," Smith explained to Kishiko who nodded his head as he absorbed the information.

Before Kishiko could introduce himself, Tio took his hand and shook it quite excitedly shaking him up and down. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Tionishia, and I'm happy that you're letting me stay with you! I promise to respect your house, and not damage anything. Well try to not damage anything!" she happily told him while ending it with a cute smile making him blush and nod his head.

"I-I'm Narasu, Kishiko. It's nice to meet you to Tionishia-san. Um please come in you two," Kishiko introduced himself before standing to the side to let Tio and Smith walk in. Tio sat down on the couch which he just now noticed was not the old couch that he had in the living room while Smith sat on the recliner with her feet propped up. Suddenly a memory popped up, and he excused himself for a few moments.

"So Tio-chan, what do you think of him?" Smith questioned her subordinate who smiled back at her.

"He seems like a really nice guy. Plus, he's so cute and looks incredibly cuddly! I think I'll like it here boss!" Tio happily responded while lightly kicking her feet back and forth. Smith felt an angry feeling rise into her chest at the second sentence.

"Yeah he is cute...Don't touch him," Smith told Tio while sitting up and glaring right at Tio with her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. Tio looked at her leader in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Tio responded to Smith.

Smith stood up and glared down at Tio while pointing at her. In all of her quiet fury she (quietly) yelled at Tio, "He is my shota! Don't touch my shota. I finally found the ideal shota, and I won't have someone take him from me. Got it?!" Tio felt fear creep down her spine at that and nodded her head. Suddenly, Smith was sitting back down with a warm smile on her face.

"Good."

 **AN Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm still not completely sure where to continue this at the moment, but I know you all wanted a new chapter so I summoned up as many ideas as I could from my Lonely One blocked mind.**  
 **Also, first person to point out and name each Oppositeverse easter egg in this chapter gets to have one girl from Monster Musume (manga/anime/game) in the OC's harem that isn't already in (Excluding Miia who is with Kimihito in this. Sorry people who want her with the OC). (To point out: tell me the easter egg and which other fic I'm referring to with that easter egg)**  
 **Harem**  
 **Kishiko: Centorea, Tio, Cathyl, Suu, Smith, Paula (MonMusu game), (WIP)**

 **Kimihito/Miia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! New chapter! Sorry it took so long! I have no excuse other than my intense Total Drama Hearts driven mind. When I'm in a Kingdom Hearts mood, nothing can stop me. Anyway! Lets actually get on with the story shall we?**  
 **Chapter 3**

Kishiko didn't know how he ended up in this situation. All he remembered was meeting Tio, his extraspecies guest, and Smith explaining all the rules that he had to follow as her host family while not so subtly sending glares at Tio whenever Kishiko would blush at her. After Smith left, which took a good deal of time with Tio trying to pry her boss off her new host, Kishiko had asked Tio if she would like to talk about themselves to try and get to know one another.

That was the last thing he remembered though. Suddenly, a soft hand touched his face followed by a squeal. "You really are so cute! I can see why the boss adores you!" Tio yelled as she continued to pet Kishiko's cheek while holding her other hand to her face and squealing again. Kishiko's whole face was lit up as Tio had him laying back on her lap...her very, very soft lap...Kishiko shook his head to snap out of it before the softness of Tio's thighs caused him to drift away.

"U-Um Ti-Tionishia-san, how about I-I c-cook some lunch," Kishiko barely stuttered out as he tried to sit up only for Tio to easily push him back down with one hand.

"That's fine Narasu-san, we can eat later okay?" Tio happily chirped out while continuing to pet him causing Kishiko to sigh as he turned his head over to the side to hide his burning face. The heat in his cheeks threatened to cook him alive, or at least that's what it felt like to him.

Tio sighed happily at the soft feeling of Kishiko's skin. It was so soft which was so surprising. Every other guy she has met has never had soft skin like him. She didn't know what came over her earlier, but she knew one thing. She didn't care how scary Smith was, she wasn't going to let her cute, new host go so easily. He was like the cutest, cuddliest plushie she has ever seen. Feeling her cheeks flare a little at the thought of hugging him, Tio sighed again before finally picking Kishiko up gently which obviously shocked him considering his sudden flinch.

The next thing the young teen knew, he was face first in the largest, softest pillows he has ever felt with only white in his vision. The lack of oxygen should have alarmed him, but his mind didn't seem to register this fact as he instead focused on the softness that he was feeling.

"I knew it! You are a great cuddler!" Tio joyfully squealed as she tightened her grip slightly. Kishiko felt a sharp pain strike him in the back the second Tio used more of her strength which was what allowed him to come back to his senses and caused him to realize that he wasn't breathing anymore. Freaking out, he began flailing his arms and legs as best as he could, but Tio was too lost in her own world to notice what was happening.

As his vision began to shift from white to black, Kishiko began to panic, and his adrenaline began pumping through his small body for the first time since he was a child. Using all the strength he could muster from both his normal muscles and the adrenaline, he was barely able to break the hug that Tio had trapped him in. Taking advantage of the shock that Tio was now experiencing, Kishiko quickly moved to the other side of the room and slumped next to the wall while sucking in as much as air as possible.

Blinking in shock at the fact that such a small human was capable of breaking her hug really impressed the ogre woman. While she might not have been using a fraction of her true strength, a human breaking her grip was still very surprising. As she recovered from the shock, she began to notice that Kishiko was leaning against the wall and breathing hard. Jumping up, she moved over to Kishiko's side and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Narasu-san? What happened?" Tio questioned Kishiko who shakily brought a finger up to request a little more time to recover fromt he hug. After another few minutes, he finally was able to regain enough strength in his body to speak.

"I-I didn't have an-any oxygen...in that hug, Tionishia-san," Kishiko explained as he still gulped in some air inbetween words. Tio blinked in confusion, then blushed in realization, and finally began bowing while apologizing over and over again.

"I'm sorry Narasu-san! I lose control over cute things such as plushies, and since you are so much smaller than me and quite...ahem, cute, I lost control and reacted like I do with a plushie. I should have realized that you couldn't get much oxygen. I'm very sorry!" Tio explained as she kept bowing over and over again. Kishiko watched this for a moment before he began laughing slightly which caught her attention.

Looking up at her, he smiled lightly as he let his head tilt to the side lightly. "Don't worry Tionishia-san, I can understand. As a younger boy, I used to react in a similar way around puppies, kittens, and plushies. Although, I didn't have your strength so I never really had to worry about hurting them. So you don't have to apologize. Just please use a little less strength next time, okay?" Kishiko happily told her while flashing a bright smile which caused Tio to blush.

In all her life, she never thought that she'd fall for a human, let alone one that was younger than she was, but...well...wait...

Tio sat up and looked over at Kishiko as he began heading to the kitchen as he announced that he was going to begin lunch. Looking at Kishiko in shock as she began blushing even more.

"Did he say next time? As in he doesn't mind me hugging him like that again?" Tio asked herself as a small smile began forming on her face. Throwing her fists in the air, she jumped up and cheered while dancing back and forth in excitement.

Kishiko wasn't sure what Tio was doing, but he smiled at how happy she sounded. He hoped this was a sign that they were off to a good start. As he continued cooking, Tio poked her head in and informed Kishiko that she was going to go pick a bedroom to stay in with Kishiko replying alright without paying too much attention to what she said. After a moment of pouring some water into a pot, he froze as Tio's words sunk in. The bowl of water fell from his hands as he ran out of the kitchen and down the hall where he saw Tio staring at the staircase in confusion.

Hearing his footsteps, she turned around and spotted Kishiko running towards her. "Oh perfect timing! Narasu-san, what is this here for?" she asked him while pointing at the little sign hanging at the bottom of the staircase. Stopping in front of Tio, he panted slightly before standing back up to his full height.

"Sorry Tionishia-san, that leads upstairs to my parent's rooms and since they aren't here, I really didn't want my exchange student guest to take their room," Kishiko told Tio who just looked back at the staircase before shrugging slightly and smiling back at Kishiko.

"Okay then! Besides it's probably for the best that I don't have a room upstairs! I'll see you in a little while!" she happily exclaimed before turning and heading down the hall. Kishiko turned to head back to the kitchen before stopping and quickly turning to yell back which door lead to his room.

Kishiko turned to head back to the kitchen only to gasp as he clutched his head in pain and fell down slightly. "Nngh...what the...this pain..." Kishiko gritted his teeth as he collapsed to his knees. He felt his body begin to shake with tremors as the pain increased. Groaning in pain, he fell onto his side as the pain finally overwhelmed and consumed him. The last thing Kishiko saw was what looked to be the blade of a scythe.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Tio happily hummed to herself as she packed away the last of her clothes. Swaying her hips back and forth as she continued humming, she threw her arms up, cringed as they accidentally smashed through the roof, and fell back onto her bed (which was thankfully a larger, reinforced bed that had been placed in every bedroom excluding his parents, brother's and his own).

"Ah, this bed feels great and the room will look amazing after I go and buy a few things to decorate it!~" Tio exclaimed happily as she relaxed. While staring at the ceiling, she began to daydream about hanging out with her cute, little plush-friend! Friend! Not plushie...not plushie...

 _"Okay, it's hard to not think of Narasu-san as a plushie. He's so adorable and cute and small! And hugging him feels so amazing and ah~"_ Tio happily thought as she rolled over onto her side. The second she did though her cell phone went off which caught her attention. Looking over at it, she saw on the front that Smith was calling her. Sitting up as quickly as she could, she grabbed and answered the phone.

"Hey boss, is some- **What are you thinking of doing with my shota?"** Tio was cut off by a voice that could only belong to a demon. There was no way this was Smith.

"Wha-What do you-Boss is this you?" Tio questioned the person on the phone only to receive a growl in response making her sweat.

 **"I thought I told you that he was mine...Do I need to punish you? I have plenty of paperwork back at the office..."** Smith trailed off at the end. Tio gulped at the obvious threat only to stare at her screen in fear as the line went dead. Feeling what could only be the cold touch of impending death. She quickly dropped her cell phone into the drawer next to the window on the other side of the bedroom and curled back onto the bed in fetal position while clutching the pillow on the bed as tight as she could.

As she lies on the bed, crushing the stuffing out of the pillow, she begins to realize that the whole house is silent which catches her attention. Slowly pushing herself back up, she wipes the tears out of her eyes and looks towards the door. Cupping her ear, she leans forward slightly to see if she could hear any sounds from the kitchen.

"Nothing...I hope Narasu-san is okay...maybe I should go check on him..." Tio whispers under her breath as she hesitantly gets off the bed and walks over to her door. As she pulls the door open, she pokes her head out and looks down the hallway.

"Narasu-san!" Tio yells in shock as she throws the door the rest of the way open and runs down the hallway where she finds an unconscious Kishiko. Gently lifting him in her arms, she looks him over to make sure that he's okay. Not seeing any injuries, she runs back to her room and gently places him on the bed. Running over to the drawer, Tio pulls out her cell phone and quickly dials Smith.

"Boss! Something is wrong with Narasu-san! He's-!" the window bursts open which causes Tio to shriek in fear and drop the phone.

"What's wrong with Kishi-kun!" Smith yelled in shock as she leaps through the window covered in leaves and a pair of binoculars hanging from her neck. Her sunglasses left in the tree that she was not hiding in at all...

Tio looked at her in shock and then out the window at the rather large tree that shadowed the side of the house. Spotting the sunglasses, she looked back at Smith, then the tree, and finally back at Smith.

"Um boss...were you- Shut up and help me! We can't lose KIshi-kun!" Smith cut in as she sat down next to him and took him by the hand. Quickly checking his pulse, she sighed in relief when she felt a pulse, but she was still worried since he was out cold. Tio looked back at the tree and decided to drop the subject for the moment so she could be at Kishiko's side.

The two women continued watching Kishiko with Tio taking a small break to rush to the kitchen and turn off the stove that was left on (which they found out when the fire alarm went off...Tio mentally added 'Get a new fire alarm' to her shopping list) when Kishiko left to tell Tio that the upstairs rooms were off-limits.

After a quick check-up, Smith realized that Kishiko was just unconscious which allowed the two women to calm down a little. Deciding to let him rest on Tio's bed, the two headed into the kitchen to grab a snack while they waited on him to wake back up.

This left the two in an uncomfortable silence as they sat across each other, Tio on the couch and Smith in the recliner. Nervously drinking some tea she had made, Tio did her best to look anywhere but Smith. Smith though did not attempt to hide how upset she was about Kishiko, and most of all Tio.

"So...you seem awfully concerned over Kishi-kun..." Smith trailed off before taking a sip from her cup of coffee. Tio flinched before laughing awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head.

"O-Of course I am boss! He's my new host family! Plus he seems rather nice so I don't want him to go through anything bad..." Tio trailed off with a nervous laugh before sipping on her tea while looking at the front door. Oh why couldn't Manako or Zombina be here to help keep Smith under control or at least lift Tio's mood. Hell, Doppel could at least amuse her by transforming into something funny for her laugh at. Smith just hm'd as she took another sip of coffee.

At that moment, a cold chill shot through the house before the sound of someone vomiting caught their attention. Jumping to their feet, the two ran down the hallway to Tio's room where they saw Kishiko leaning over the bedside with vomit on the ground causing the two to wince at the sight.

Shaking their minds clear, the two ran over to him and helped him sit up. His head began to sway slightly as he glanced back at both of them.

"T-Tio...Smith? Wha-" Kishiko tried to speak, but he quickly realized that he didn't have enough strength in his body to speak let alone move. Smith gently helped him sit back up, but he was unable to stay sitting up and quickly fell over onto Tio's lap which caused her to gasp in shock and Smith to growl angrily.

Taking a deep breath, Smith calmed herself and told Tio to watch after him while she cleans up the mess. Tio nodded her head and began to gently run her hand up and down his back. As Smith headed out, Tio began to lightly sing a lullaby to help Kishiko fall back to sleep so he could regain his strength. Kishiko hummed in approval as he felt his eye lids grow heavy and his head relax on Tio's lap. As she continued singing, Tio gently lifted Kishiko into her lap and let him rest his head on her bust.

Smith walked back in and spotted this causing her to grip the mop as tightly as she could. As cracks began to form on the handle, Smith ducked her head down and began cleaning the floor. Tio chuckled nervously at this and continued her singing while gently hugging the small boy.

While the two looked after Kishiko, two golden eyes shone brightly as a silhouette stood in the shadows. Watching the scene unfold, the figure looked to side and let out a 'tsk' before disappearing.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Kishiko groaned as he woke up in a bed. The entire room was dark, and all he could see was darkness. He groaned as he still felt slightly weak, but he began squirming once he realized that he couldn't move. The sudden realization is also what caused him to realize that from his neck to his stomach was enveloped between two large, soft orbs while two not as large, but still large ones pressed against the back of his head. Confused, he tried moving again only to hear two voices murmur in what sounded like annoyance.

Freezing in shock, he concentrated as best as he could which allowed him to see the silhouette of a horn causing him to blush as he realized that he was in bed with Tio. But there were two voices...

"Mm Kishi-kun," he heard the other person mutter in their sleep causing his blush to grow as he realized the voice belonged to Smith. As he went silent, he began to try and recall exactly what happened. As he tried, all he could remember was an intense pain followed by waking up briefly on a bed, and then sleep again.

As his exhaustion hit him again, he decided to focus on these questions in the morning so he allowed himself to relax in this (Rather comfortable...rather embarrassing) hug and slowly drift back to sleep.

 **And end chapter! Finally we're getting somewhere! Woo! Sorry...it's just...compared to the Opposite, this fic is still in the beginning of its plot. Which I know is my fault, but I mean why can't I be excited?**  
 **Anyway, the next chapter will explain what happened. I will give a hint that it wasn't anything supernatural, although something did happen during it.**  
 **Tio is getting closer to Kishiko and before anyone says anything, she is not in love with him, she has a crush. I don't insta-love people in fics. Smith isn't in love with him either, just obsessed as she is an extreme shotacon.**  
 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! And also a reminder to some readers, as I've noticed that some don't know this, all fics with Oppositeverse in the title along with** **The Opposite** **are in the same universe. So why not check them out? (I know self-promotion hehe).**  
 **Also, I will take suggestions for girls for the harem, anime/manga/game MonMusu females. I've also decided to not add any OCs to his harem so any girl in his harem is an actual character from the series.**  
 **Also, I'm sorry for the ones who have asked me to, but I'm not going to switch Miia out with another girl so I can add her to Kishiko's harem or add another girl to Kimihito's pairing. I'm very sorry.**  
 **Harem (not in order)**  
 **Kishiko: Centorea, Tio, Cathyl, Suu, Smith, Paula (MonMusu game), Manako, (WIP)**

 **Kimihito/Miia**

 **Please read and review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**And another new chapter! Sorry, I've been bouncing back and forth on updating new chapters to Pokemon Trainer Ashikabi Revised and updating Oppositeverse fics. After this, I'll probably update Amnesiac Shinigami.**  
 **I don't own Monster Musume, just any OC's shown in this and the other Oppositeverse fics.**  
 **Chapter 4**

Kishiko yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while he felt himself get pulled back in a hug. "Say Ahh~" Smith told Kishiko as she held a spoonful of cereal up to his mouth while he relaxed on Tio's lap. After waking up that morning, he had been too tired to want to move, but the two women had dragged him into the kitchen where Smith had began to make breakfast for them. Kishiko had headed over to relax on one of the chairs only for Tio to lift him up into her arms and set him on her lap after sitting down on one of the reinforced chairs the remodeling team brought in.

Kishiko was too tired to even think about fighting back against so he had just accepted it and relaxed in her embrace. As the time passed, Kishiko had began to remember what had happened the day before. Tio had arrived and moved into his home, he was making a meal for the two of them, he informed her that the upstairs was off limits, and then nothing. What happened? It seemed familiar to...Smith just smiled at the sight of Kishiko swallowing the spoonful of cereal. His stomach had to be empty after he emptied its contents the previous night.

Smith had spent the morning thinking about the condition that she saw Kishiko in. It looked so familiar to past conditions that she has seen some people in. She didn't see the beginning though so she wasn't 100% certain about it.

Tio smiled as she felt Kishiko relax against her large bust while trying to wake up. She was happy to see him feeling better, especially after seeing him like she did last night. Plus his cute sleeping face! She let out a loud squeal in her head as she bent down to try and nuzzle the top of his head only to groan when she realized that she was too tall to reach him from the current angle. Smith noticed though and let out a snort of laughter which made Tio pout in her direction.

As Kishiko began to wake up more, he heard the house phone going off. As he began to get off Tio's lap, she tightened her hug to keep him from getting up while Smith motioned for him to stay still. She got up and walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Narasu residence. Family Nurse speaking," Smith answered which caused the two to look over at her in confusion while she just winked back in their direction, but mainly at Kishiko who felt his cheeks heat up as the image of her wearing a nurse's outfit popped into his mind.

 _"Oh hello, is Narasu, Kishiko present. I am the vice principal of the academy that he will be attending,"_ the woman over the phone questioned Smith who glanced over at Kishiko before happily chirping, "Nope!"

 _"Oh okay, then can I trust you to give this information to Narasu-san as soon as he is present?"_ Smith quickly responds with a yes, _"Okay. Regular classes will not begin for another week. While we are not completely sure what happened, the academy has been damaged by some creature that only left behind footprints and did not appear on the cameras. The extra week is to assess the damage and then quarantine the inflicted areas. Thank you once again. Have a good day."_

Smith narrowed her eyes as she hung up the phone. That description...and the fact that she wasn't contacted about it. After pondering over it, she glanced over at Kishiko before frowning while releasing a sigh as she reached over to grab her sunglasses, which she had brought in this morning and left on the table.

"Kishi-kun...your classes at your new academy will not begin for another week. There was an incident at the academy. I have to leave to check on some things back at work. Tio!" Smith yelled at her subordinate who nearly jumped up in shock at the change in Smith's voice, "I need you to appoint to work tomorrow. The rest of the team will also be there. It's important."

Kishiko looked over at Smith in concern as he noticed that she seemed to be worried about something. Slipping free from Tio's hug, he walked over to her and gently grasped her hand which caused Smith to look down at him in shock. "Is everything alright Smith-san? Anything I can do to help?" he questioned her while giving her a look that she would refer to as the 'Shota Look.' Taking in a deep breath of air, Smith looked down at Kishiko for a moment before falling down to one knee and taking him by the hand which caused him to look down at her in confusion.

"Stay okay, and never change. Stay a shota forever..." Smith told Kishiko who sweatdropped at her proclamation before blushing slightly as she took his right hand and kissed his knuckles before leaving the building. Tio just sighed at her boss before getting up and walking over to Kishiko.

Tio wasn't sure exactly what could help Kishiko regain some energy and pep after yesterday, but she did know one thing. Since she was always busy with the M.O.N. team, she never got the chance to check out the town. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head which made a smile form on her face before looking down at Kishiko.

"Come on Narasu-san! How about we go hang out somewhere today!" Tio offered up her idea to Kishiko who looked down for a second before nodding his head with a small smile. Tio squealed as she jumped up before rushing to the bathroom to take a shower while Kishiko scratched the back of his head at the sight.

 _"I wonder why Tionishia-san seemed so excited? Probably happy to get out of the house. I don't blame her. Still...yesterday, it felt just like the time I had a...no it can't be. The doctors said that it was a one time only thing,"_ Kishiko pondered before heading over to the stairs, leaning under the rope he had set up to keep people out, and headed upstairs to use his parent's bathroom since Tio was using the downstairs one. No need to make Tio wait any longer.

Kishiko sighed as he walked by his brother's room, not wanting to become depressed as the memories of his brother's constant refusals to hang out with him started to pop into his mind. Hurrying along, he stopped in front of his parent's bedroom. Frowning at it, he shook his head before walking in and heading over to the bedroom, placing a picture of the family that was sitting on a small table near the bed face down. Walking in, he threw off his clothes and jumped into the shower.

Not as much water was coming out as usual so he had guessed that it was because the new, larger shower downstairs was draining most of the water. Kishiko didn't mind though, he wanted Tio to be happy during her stay at his house. If he had to deal with some lukewarm, low pressure water during showers than he didn't care.

Downstairs, Tio was happily washing her long hair using some of her personal shampoo that she brought with her. "Yay! I get to hang out with Narasu-san in the city! This is going to be great! And no Smith-san to get in the way by terrifying me!" Tio happily proclaimed while jumping up and down in the shower, causing Kishiko to stumble around upstairs thanks to the floors shaking. Tio sighed happily as she began thinking about what they can do together while little images of the two doing couple things popping in every now and then which was causing her face to flush red.

After a good fifteen minutes, Tio sighed happily as she turned off the water and grabbed her towel. While it was a bit snug, she was luckily able to wrap it around her body. Slowly opening the bathroom door, she sighed in relief when she didn't see Kishiko. Opening the door, she quickly walked out and began to rush down the hallway. Halfway to her room, she smiled as she realized that she was going to make it without Kishiko seeing her in a towel.

Right as she was two rooms from her own, a door opened and a whistling Kishiko walked out of his room. Tio's eyes widened as she quickly tried to stop herself, but her wet feet caused her to slide making her wave her arms frantically. "Narasu-san! Move, move!" Tio yelled to Kishiko who finally looked up only to stare in shock as Tio finally collided with him and fell on top of him causing the bottom floor of the house to shake from the impact.

Groaning as she began to lift her head up, she looked around before remembering what happened which caused her to shoot up from her spot. "Oh no! Narasu-san! Please be okay! Don't be dead! Don't be dead!" Tio yelled as she looked down, and yelped as she saw him lying on the ground unmoving.

Tio quicky bent down to check on him only for Kishiko to open his eyes and let out a groan. "Owww...never let Tio fall on me again," Kishiko muttered in pain as he began to pry himself out of the floor while rubbing his arms. Tio's eyes widened in shock at how quick he was recovering. Even Zombina couldn't recover this quickly, and she was a zombie! He was just a normal human, her weight alone, to her embarrassment, should have crushed him since she fell on him full force.

As Kishiko rubbed his arms, he looked up and felt his eyes go wide before looking away shyly. "Um...Tionishia-san...your towel..." Kishiko whispered while pointing back at her which confused her before looking down and noticing that her towel had fallen off. Blushing brightly, she quickly covered herself and rushed off to her room while yelling back another apology. Kishiko just chuckled lightly while trying to contain his blushing as he rose from the floor and walked to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, he turned on the TV and sighed as he saw another MBI commercial with their CEO, Minaka Hiroto, happily talking. Something about that guy...always rubbed him the wrong way. Changing the channel, he looked on in shock at a news report about some mysterious damage that the high school he was going to be attending had taken. All officials could find out was that some mysterious creature, or rogue extraspecies, had caused the damage without showing up on the cameras in the academy.

Shaking his head, he changed the TV and saw a promo for a new episode of a new anime that was going to be introduced to Japan for the first time. Which was odd now that he thought about it since anime originated in Japan. As he was about to change the channel again, he heard foot steps heading back his way which caused him to look back and stare in shock. Tio walked into the living room while wearing a long, light orange dress with little yellow flower designs on the brim and a pair of sandals.

Smiling timidly, she looked down slightly before asking, "Um...how do I look Narasu-san?" Kishiko kept staring for a moment which made Tio blush before finally shaking his head and smiling shyly.

"Y-yo-you l-l-look be-beau-beautiful," Kishiko barely got out through a sudden fit of stutters. Tio giggled at his response before gently taking his hand. Kishiko gulped before nodding his head. They were going to hang out and nothing was going to ruin this day!

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Kishiko had thought too soon as the pair were walking down the sidewalk in awkward silence. The pair didn't know what to talk about. They barely still knew each other and for some reason, Kishiko kept feeling like this was some sort of date even though he was just hanging out with his homestay while showing her around the town. Sighing under his breath, he glanced over in Tio's direction and saw that she was fiddling with her dress while looking away. He lightly chuckled as he realized she didn't know what to talk about either.

"Soo...what kind of work do you do with Smith-san?" Kishiko asked Tio to break the silence. She jumped in surprise before looking over at him and smiling lightly.

"Um, I'm part of a team of extraspecies that she put together to stop rogue ones since humans aren't allowed to hurt them. Our team is called M.O.N. and Smith-san is our boss. She is very good at her job! Even though she can be quite scary when the situation calls for it. Plus she can be quite lazy, I can't tell you how many times she has left us to do her paperwork," Tio explained to Kishiko with an annoyed look appeared on her face at the end causing Kishiko to laugh.

"Kind of sounds like my nii-chan back when we were little. While he's quite smart, he was also very lazy so I wound up doing his homework for him in elementary school. He always repaid me by taking me to the park or the amusement park. I didn't mind either as it let me practice more on the subject so I was able to get smarter. He finally began doing his homework in middle school since I was still in elementary school when he began. I miss those days," Kishiko happily remembered his past with Yoshi before the memories of the break inbetween school years began to resurface.

Tio smiled at him as he seemed really happy when he remembering his childhood. "That sounds really nice. I had always wished that kaa-chan had given me a imouto or otouto, but her and tou-san split up when I was still young so I never got the chance. I have a teammate named Manako who I consider a imouto even though she's around the same age as me," Tio informed Kishiko who smiled at that.

Having an idea, he grabbed her hand and ran ahead while pulling on her arm to inform her that she should follow him, since he wasn't strong enough to pull her himself. Tio let a small smile form on her lips before she began to run along with him while gripping his hand back.

After a few minutes, the two arrived at an ice cream stand. Tio's eyes widened as she eyed the ice cream with some drool beginning to escape her mouth. Kishiko chuckled at this before pulling out his wallet. "Can I have a vanilla/chocolate swirl cone? What would you like Tionishia-san?" Kishiko asked his friend who looked over at him in shock before glancing back at the man in charge of the stand with a smile.

A few minutes later, Kishiko was happily licking his ice cream cone while Tio licked her own ice cream cone while holding three more in her other hand. Kishiko had chuckled when he saw her ask for four ice cream cones. He had figured that she would have a large appetite considering the fact she was an ogre. He was just happy that the owner of the stand liked him and his brother thanks to the fact that they had been customers ever since they were children.

As Kishiko finished his own ice cream, he saw that Tio was quickly shoveling her third one into her mouth before freezing and then clutching her head in pain. "Brain freeze!" Tio yelled in pain as she dropped her other ice cream. Kishiko just chuckled before walking over and rubbing Tio's back to help soothe her pain.

After Tio rode out the brain freeze, Kishiko lead her to a nearby clothes shop which really got her excited. "Oh my gosh! How did you know that I love clothes?!" Tio questioned Kishiko who just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. He had noticed earlier this morning when he was being lead to the kitchen that she had a large variety of cute clothing so he had guessed she had a hobby. He probably should mention to her when they got back that she should put her clothes away and not leave them laying about.

Before Kishiko could blink, she had rushed inside, grabbed some clothes, and ran into a dressing room. Kishiko noticed that her horn had ripped through the top of the door frame. "I hope they don't notice that..." Kishiko whispered to himself as he followed her inside. Looking around, he shyly walked into the girl's aisle and waited outside the dressing room on Tio.

He sat down and patiently waited for Tio to finish dressing only to gasp as he felt someone smack the back of his head. "Ow! Wha- Yama-san?" Kishiko whispered at the sight of a tall boy who looked to be a year or two older than him. Behind the boy stood, two more guys who were rather big.

"Well well well...look what we have here. Whiney-ko. Where's your older brother? Oh that's right, he got sick of you to and left to go to his fancy private school. Where's your parents? Oh they're tired of your lousy face and left to go on a trip. So runt...once again, you're all alone," Yama said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Kishiko looked up at the three boys in shock while tears had began to stream out of his eyes. "What are you doing in the women's section anyway? We all know that no girl would ever go for you. So are you just perving out or are you stuck here with some babysitter?"

Kishiko looked away sadly. These boys have tormented him ever since he was a small child. He kept it a secret at first, but when Yoshi found out about it, he finally stepped in and was able to keep them from bullying him. However, when Yoshi left for high school, these three somehow found out and quickly returned to torment him. It became even worse when they found out his parents left as well. They were one of the main reasons that his self-esteem was so low...

Suddenly, he felt Yama grab him by his hair and yank him up into the air causing him to grit his teeth in pain. "Heh well, since no one's around...I believe that we can have some good old fashion fun. You know like when we were kids?" Yama stated with a smirk on his face as his two friends cracked their knuckles. Kishiko closed his eyes as he got ready for the pounding only to hear a door slam open.

"Hey Narasu-san, how do I- OH MY GOD! Put him down!" Tio roared from the dressing room after opening it to show off some clothes she found in the store. However, she didn't expect to see this! Growling when she remembered she wasn't allowed to hurt humans, she looked over and ripped the door from a different dressing room off its hinges, ignoring the woman who screamed in shock from the inside.

The bullies looked over and gawked in surprise and fear as the tall ogress flung the door in their direction. Dropping Kishiko, they rushed off while the door harmlessly flew over top and hit the floor. As soon as the boys were out of sight, Tio pulled Kishiko into a tight hug while walking back into the dressing room.

"Are you okay Narasu-san?" Tio asked Kishiko, whose head she had buried in her large bust, while he just hugged her. Not getting a response, she was about to ask him again until he began to sob sadly into her bust. Frowning in concern, she immediately began petting his head. "It's going to be okay. Let it all out. It's all over now Kishiko-kun. I'm here for you."

Hearing how sincere and maternal Tio sounded caused Kishiko to fully break down and let everything that he's been holding in for the past year pour out of him. Tio just sat in the dressing room and held the boy tightly. She wasn't sure what those boys problems were, but she wasn't going to let anything happen to Kishiko now.

* * *

 _Smith_

Smith sighed as she inspected the destroyed classroom. She had watched the footage they recovered from the night of the attack and like they said, there was no footage of a creature or liminal destroying parts of the school. She could only think of a few species that were invisible or could go invisible. The majority were non-violent, but the one that she had her suspicions on...that seemed more likely.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed a number and brought the phone up to her ear. After a few moments of ringing, she heard a voice on the other side.

 _"Jinta! Stop bothering Shi-kun and let him rest! Why hello Smith-chan! What can I do for a pretty lady such as yourself~"_

Smith groaned in annoyance at the teasing voice on the phone. "Urahara-san, you know you are not my type. Anyway...I think a Hollow has found its way into Asaka," Smith told the now named Urahara who stayed silent for a moment.

 _"When did it arrive?"_

"Sometime last night. It attacked a local high school. As far as I know, no one was hurt, but there's still no sightings of it. I called because I know you're an expert on these things, and I'm not sure my M.O.N. team is equipped to tackle this problem head on," Smith told him causing him to hum to himself while thinking.

 _"I...can't come and help. I'm too busy in Karakura Town; however, I think I may have someone who could help out. You'll just have to be patient with him...he's having some memory issues at the moment."_

Smith's eyes widened at Urahara's response. "Are you kidding! You're going to send me an Amnesiac! That's insane!" Smith yelled angrily over the phone while ignoring the looks her co-workers were sending her.

 _"Aw, it'll be fine. He's good at his job even if he can't remember everything about it. Plus school's been cancelled for the remainder of the week so he has some free time,"_ Urahara informed Smith who was about to retort only for Urahara to cut her off again, _"Anyway, I'll get him ready tomorrow, and he should arrive on the following day. Bye!"_

Smith quickly tried to reply only to hear the sound of the call ending. Groaning angrily, she threw her phone at a wall and began stomping away. "First Kishi-kun possibly has a freaking seizure, then I learn a Hollow has invaded the city, and now I'm getting help from some Amnesiac! Damn it! I need a drink!" Smith complained as she stomped away.

 **And end of chapter! Woo! So anybody who has been keeping up with the Oppositeverse knows what I'm referring to at the end of the chapter. While it won't happen in the next one or two chapters, it will begin after that. While I might have stated (in either this fic or another) that a crossover with one of the other fics wouldn't happen just yet, I saw this as the opportune time! The crossover will affect both this fic and the other fic that it's going to crossover with as the chapters for each fic will be different since the one for this one will follow the main crossover while the one for the other fic will follow its characters while the main character is in this fic.**  
 **Anyway! Onto other things! Kishiko and Tio are bonding! Woo! And we see some of his past reappearing in the present, but not in a good way. Plus Smith seems to have special connections (sorry just wanted to mention something about the upcoming crossover)**  
 **I'd like to hear some more suggestions for the harem! Remember no OCs, and they can be from the anime/manga/video game.**  
 **Harem (not in order):**  
 **Kishiko: Centorea, Tio, Cathyl, Suu, Smith, Paula (MonMusu game), Manako, Rachnera, (WIP)**

 **Kimihito/Miia**

 **Please read and review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boom! New chapter! ^^ Not much to say up here, but I do have a question for everyone at the bottom so check it out please!**  
 **I do not own Monster Musume just the OCs in here**

 **Chapter 5**

Kishiko yawned as he woke up in his bed. At least, he could have sworn it was his bed. There was something different though...

"Mmm..."

Ah there was the difference. Tio was laying (and crushing) his bed as she cuddled up against him with her arm hugging him as close to her breasts as she could get him while also slightly laying on top of him from the lap down. Now that he was awake, he could feel the pain coming from Tio's weight bearing down on his smaller body. How he didn't wake up sooner, he honestly was not sure. How they even ended up in this situation, he couldn't remember clearly.

Hm...lets see. Yama had shown up while the two were out having a fun time together and began picking on him since Tio was changing clothes in a dressing room. Right before Yama could beat on him, Tio had came to his rescue and drove the bullies off. Kishiko then recalls crying into Tio's warm embrace and slightly dozing off for a few minutes. He had woke up on top of Tio's lap while she just sat there and relaxed in the dressing room.

He had apologized, but Tio had told him that it was fine since it seemed that he had been bottling up all his pain for awhile now. It was slightly embarrassing that Tio could tell that even though they had only known each other for two days. He then remembered paying for the clothes that Tio had tried on (and ripped when throwing that door at the bullies) before the two headed on back to his house. That's the last thing he could remember.

Well except for getting into bed alone. Sighing, he began wiggling around in her hug until he found the right position to worm his way out. After getting free of her hug, he brought his hands down and began to try and lift the bottom half of Tio off his legs so he could get up and start on breakfast. This was proving to be more of a challenge than he thought though since she weighed so much more than he could lift.

"I'm starting to wonder how I survived her falling on me yesterday..." Kishiko muttered under his breath before attempting to lift her legs off him again. It took a few minutes, and a lot of luck, but he was able to lift her just long enough to drag his lower half out from under her. Sighing in relief at his victory, he pushed himself up, but quickly fell flat on his face when he realized that his legs were asleep.

"Great...how am I going to get to the kitchen now?" Kishiko muttered as he lifted his head up to rest his chin on the floor. Glancing at his arms, he sighed before he began to drag himself to the kitchen. Tio is going to have a lot to make up for when she wakes up.

"Mm...plushie..." Tio muttered in her sleep as she reached out to try and find the plushie that she was cuddling. Kishiko spotted this and sweat dropped as he continued on his way. As he left, Tio groaned in her sleep and rolled over on the bed to continue sleeping.

Kishiko kept taking a hold of the carpet so he could make his way to the kitchen. He could feel some life return to his legs, but not nearly enough to walk the rest of the way there. He really needed to be more careful when he was with Tio. If she ever sleeps in the same bed as him again, he needs to make sure that she does not lay on top of him for an extended period of time. This was severely annoying.

He froze though when he realized what he just thought. "What if I end up sleeping in the same bed as Tionishia-san again? Why was she in my bed this time anyway?! We're not a couple! Meww..." Kishiko quietly shouted before letting out a small noise and face planting into the floor again as his face lit up.

He became a host family to make friends and not be lonely anymore. He did not do this to date the girls! Are humans and extraspecies even allowed to date?! Why is he even pondering this?! Bringing his head up and smashing it into the ground, he knocked himself out of these embarrassing thoughts.

"Tionishia-san is my friend. I'm sure she sees me as a little brother. I doubt she seems me as a potential love interest. I need to keep my emotions in check. I haven't had a crush on a girl in years. Just because Tionishia-san is being affectionate does not mean she likes me. Okay...Kishiko-san, you do not have a crush on Tionishia-san. Understand?! Understood! Good? Good!" Kishiko told himself as he lied in the middle of the floor and stared straight ahead. If anybody walked into the house right now, they would find the whole thing creepy.

After reassuring himself that he doesn't have a crush on his homestay, Kishiko kept crawling until he finally reached the kitchen. This is where he came across his next problem. "...How am I going to cook like this?" Kishiko muttered under his breath as he felt one of the veins in his forehead begin to throb angrily.

Deciding to rest and wait for his legs to regain the feeling in them, he relaxed on the kitchen floor and closed his eyes. He could detect the scent of the breakfast they had yesterday if he concentrated hard enough. As well as the nice aroma of coffee. In fact this was stronger than the smell of breakfast. Almost like it had been made the previous night...

 _"Did Smith-san break into the house last night?!"_ Kishiko suddenly thought as he imagined Smith sneaking into his house to make some coffee. If he could remember, she always drove the same car so... Lifting his head as high as he could get it, he could see just enough from the driveway to reassure himself that her car was not out there. _"Okay, she's not here...so she wasn't here last night?"_

Deciding to not think about the thought any longer, he relaxed on the kitchen floor and slowly fell back to sleep. As he drifted back off to dream land, Tio let out a groan as she sat up in Kishiko's bed...which was what finally caused the bed to give up as it let out a creaking sound before collapsing to the floor. This caused Tio to snap awake and let out a surprised squeal as she fell to the ground. Bringing a hand up to her head, she looked down and saw that she was on top of a small, broken bed.

"What the-? Why am I in here? Where's my bed?" Tio grumbled as she looked around the room that she was in.

Looking around, she noticed a stand with pictures of Kishiko and another boy who looked very similar to him except for his white hair. Taking a closer look, she realized that the boys were Kishiko and possibly his brother? She did remember him mentioning his brother before. Thinking for a second, she blushed as she realized that she must be in Kishiko's room.

"I slept walked into Narasu-san's room last night! I slept in the same bed as him! Oh my god!...Wait...I broke his bed. I weigh too muuucccchhhhh..." Tio groaned as she curled into a ball and cried for a few seconds before finally getting back up. Deciding to sneak back to her room before Kishiko could see her, she rushed out of the room and down the hall until she reached her door.

Looking back for a second to see if she could spot Kishiko anywhere, she quickly ran in and locked her door. Looking around, she spotted her cell phone and quickly made a call to Smith. She heard several rings before she finally heard Smith's tired voice.

 _"What is it Tio-chan, I'm trying to sleep? We have a M.O.N. meeting in a few hours so I need some rest before then,"_ Smith sleepily muttered over the phone.

"Um Smith-san...Narasu-san needs a new bed," Tio hesitantly told her boss while shaking in fear over how she'd react.

There was a long silence from Smith's end and when Tio was about to ask if she was still there, Smith finally spoke, _"What did you do?"_

Tio flinched from the venom in Smith's voice. "I'm sorry! I don't know why it happened, but I woke up in his bed this morning. I must have slept walk in there last night. I'm guessing I was still worried about him from yesterday. We ran into a bully of his yesterday, and he was extremely upset after I scared the kid off. I don't know. I'm sorry though," Tio explained to Smith while looking back and forth as she knows how odd Smith acted when it came to Kishiko.

After another few seconds of silence, Smith finally said, _"Fine, since you were worried about Kishi-kun, I'll look the other way this time. No more sleep walking though._ _ **Got it?**_ _"_

"Yes ma'am!" Tio yelled loudly as her whole body shook with the fear that only her shota-obsessed boss could instill in her. After Smith told her that they'd replace Kishiko's bed, Tio hung up and grabbed her M.O.N. outfit from the closet. Running to the enhanced bathroom, she slipped inside and jumped into the shower. The M.O.N. meeting was in a few hours. This meant that she needed to be ready to go an hour before it started.

She couldn't let her teammates over here. Who knows how Doppel and Zombina will act around Kishiko. They might try to steal him for themselves. Manako though, she didn't have to worry about her. She was too shy to be any real threat. "No offense Mana-chan," Tio giggled to herself.

After the whole bully thing yesterday, Tio had began to think about how she feels towards her host. While he was still a young teenager, he was a very kind person who didn't hold anything against her even when she fell on top of him and nearly suffocated him. Plus, he was so small and adorable! She almost felt like a school girl with a crush. Like people would see in high school anime. Blushing brightly at her thoughts, she frowned as she remembered that dumb law that kept extraspecies from dating humans.

"Stupid law...if it wasn't for that then I could make an attempt at having a relationship with Narasu-san..." Tio sighed as she crossed her arms under her bust and looked down at the floor with a pout. She really needed to stop wearing her heart on her sleeve. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten a crush on Kishiko as easily if she didn't. Deciding to drop her sad thoughts for the moment, she continued on with her shower.

Back in the kitchen, Kishiko had finally woken back up. Looking around in confusion for a moment, he remembered why he was on the floor and quickly rose up to his feet. "Thank goodness, my legs aren't asleep anymore. That was awful," Kishiko muttered before walking over to the fridge and getting some breakfast supplies out. After grabbing them, he walked over to the oven and began to prepare the food for Tio. He knew that she could eat much more than him so he made sure to grab extra.

As he cooked, he didn't hear the front door open with quiet giggling emitting from whoever was coming into his house. He began to whistle as he moved back and forth in the kitchen while preparing the food. He found it very calming to do whenever he was stressed or worked up over something. As he moved around, he didn't hear the shuffling of feet behind him. As he moved back over to the stove to begin pouring the pancake mix so he could prepare the pancakes, two arms wrapped around him and pulled him backwards against two soft orbs.

"Wow, the boss wasn't lying. You are a cute one aren't you?" an unknown voice said causing Kishiko to freeze in place before he immediately began squirming which only caused the woman who was holding him to chuckle. "Feisty aren't ya?"

"Zombina, you're scaring him..." a shy voice spoke out which only caused the woman that was holding him to laugh before bringing her hand up to ruffle his hair. Kishiko pouted at this before quickly struggling again, but this just made the woman hold on tighter. Before Kishiko could yell out to this Zombina woman who was holding him, a young looking girl wearing absolutely no clothes walked in front of him with a wide smirk on her face.

Blushing brightly at the sight, Kishiko brought his hands up to cover his eyes while the girl just laughed at his reaction. "Heh, really? I know I'm not wearing anything, but my hair is covering everything up. Or are you just that shy?" the girl asked him causing Kishiko to blush even brighter. The sound of footsteps rang through his mind followed by that shy voice he heard a few moments ago.

"Doppel! Don't embarrass him! Th-that's mean!" the voice shouted at the now named Doppel who just scoffed and crossed her arms. Kishiko uncovered his eyes slightly and saw that the girl with a shy voice was apparently a Monoeye if he remembered the name correctly. He had studied some extraspecies shortly after the existence of them were revealed. Kishiko had to admit, she was rather cute even though she was probably older than him.

The girl herself seemed to realize that he was looking at her and immediately flushed red before covering her face. "Ah! Don't look at my eye!" the girl screamed before running out of his sight. Kishiko's mouth fell open in shock before the naked girl walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry squirt, she just gets embarrassed when people look at her eye," Doppel, if he remembered the Monoeye girl correctly, explained to him. Kishiko nodded his head before stopping and looking back up at her.

"What do you mean squirt? You look younger than me!" Kishiko shouted at Doppel who just frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I'm a Doppelganger. I might look young, but this isn't even my true form. I am much older than you brat," Doppel told Kishiko who just glared back at her before getting hugged tightly from behind reminding him of the third woman who was currently holding him.

The woman began to pet his head while leaning forward and nibbling on his ear causing Kishiko's face to turn extremely red. He felt a surge of energy run through his body. Feeling this energy, he shot his arms up and broke free from Zombina's grip. Shooting forward, he stood next to the stove, turning it off since he was currently distracted. Looking at the three women, he finally decided to get to the point.

"What are you three even doing in my house?!" Kishiko shouted at them. Suddenly, he heard the floor shake slightly and whispering from the smirking red headed woman (who now that he was facing her, he could see the stitches running across her body).

"Narasu-san! Are you okay?!" Tio shouted as she emerged wearing her M.O.N. outfit. Looking at the confused and slightly scared Kishiko, she ran to his side, knocking the other women to the side without even noticing them, and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?! What are you scared of?"

Kishiko used all the strength he had to free his arm and point at the women in front of him. Looking over, she gasped and dropped Kishiko when she noticed the women. "What are you girls doing here?! The meeting isn't for another hour and a half!" Tio shouted at her apparent friends. Zombina and Doppel just frowned up at her from the floor while Manako whined and held her head. Noticing this, Kishiko walked over to her and offered his hand out to her.

Manako looked up and spotted Kishiko offering his hand to her. She immediately blushed and passed out which caused Kishiko to gasp and move down to her side to check on her. Tio pouted at this as she realized Manako might be getting a crush on Kishiko. Looking back at Zombina and Doppel, she crossed her arms and waited for their answer."

"Didn't Smith tell you? The meeting is here today," Zombina explained to Tio who gasped before realizing something. Smith was having the meeting here so she could lay her 'claim' on Kishiko after they finished speaking about whatever topic. Frowning, she quickly reached down and picked her two friends up. Ignoring their complaints as she held them under her arms, she moved to Kishiko and asked him to place Manako on her back.

Kishiko looked at her in confusion before nodding and gently lifting Manako up bridal style. Walking behind Tio, she bent down so he could have an easier time. Taking a moment, he placed Manako on Tio's back and then moved to her side.

"So...what are you doing Tionishia-san?" Kishiko asked her.

"Sorry that I won't get to eat with you today Narasu-san, but I decided that we should get to the meeting early today. If you don't mind, could you wrap up whatever food you made for me and place it in the fridge. I promise to eat it when I come back! Kay~?!" Tio told Kishiko who frowned slightly, but nodded his head. Noticing his sad look, Tio bent down and kissed the top of his head with a small blush on her face, "I promise that we'll have breakfast together tomorrow!"

Kishiko blushed, but quickly nodded and wished her a good day as she ran out of the house. Sighing, he turned back around and started the oven back up so he could continue making breakfast.

* * *

 _M.O.N. Meeting Room_

After a quick hour run, the team were back in their usual meeting room with an annoyed Smith sitting at the table. Tio just chuckled under her breath when she spotted Smith's face. Shaking her head, Smith brought out a small remote and pressed a button to bring up a picture of the destruction caused to Kishiko's school.

"Okay team, it has come to my attention that there has been an attack on a local high school. The perpetrator was an invisible creature that did not appear on any footage. I have one idea of what it could be, but if it turns out to be true...the city might be in danger. So I called you all here because I need all of you to be on the lookout until tomorrow. I am receiving some outside help to take care of it, but the help isn't arriving until tomorrow. You are the one team that is best suited for this task. I want to minimize any possible casualties that could befall this city," Smith told the team with the most serious face they have ever seen.

Zombina leaned forward and looked at her. "What are we dealing with boss? What could be this dangerous? An extraspecies?"

Smith shook her head as she looked over at the Zombie woman. Taking off her sunglasses, she looked down at them with a fierce look. "A Hollow has infiltrated the city." Manako and Tio looked at her in confusion while Doppel and Zombina looked at her with concerned faces.

"You're joking right? One of **those** have not been anywhere near here in decades," Doppel asked Smith who just gave her a grave look. Zombina looked to the side as a fearful look quickly flashed across her face.

"I'm sorry, but what are Hollows?" Manako quietly asked Smith and Doppel. Sighing loudly, Doppel looked over at her shy friend.

"Hollows are creatures that are created when someone dies with despair or regret in their heart. These creatures are invisible to anyone without the ability to see spirits. The awful thing about them are that they consume souls. They are mindless beasts who rampage around hunting for souls to feast on. They are incredibly difficult to fight. I know barely anyone, human or extraspecies, that has actually killed a Hollow. The only person I knew who killed one is...wait is our help-?" Doppel looked over to Smith who nodded her head. "So a Shinigami is coming?"

Tio looked at Doppel in confusion. "A shinigami? What can a Shinigami do that we can't? I mean I'm sure they can see them thanks to their afterlife connection, but I haven't met a fighting capable Shinigami," Tio asked them.

"Tio-chan, that race of Shinigami...they aren't true Shinigami. The Shinigami that have been applied into the Exchange Program are just another race of extraspecies that have connections to the afterlife. They took that name because the true Shinigami are secret from 95% of the world's population. Since they would never be revealed to the public, the species you are associated with took their name. True Shinigami...from what I've heard from my associate, are incredible fighters and the only ones with the power to properly handle Hollows," Smith explained to Tio who just nodded her head.

As Smith continued to go over her plans for the team should they encounter the Hollow later that day, Zombina sat off to the side clutching her stomach while shaking in fear as memories began to flash through her mind.

* * *

 _The Park_

"Damnit! Where was that coordinator that I was suppose to meet?!" a woman shouted angrily while stomping on the ground angrily. While this wouldn't seem that weird to people, the woman was quite distracting to several onlookers...and not just because of her bovine features. The woman was a Minotaur extraspecies who was wearing what most city people would refer to as farmer clothes. It didn't help that the woman had breasts larger than Tio's that were barely contained in her clothes.

"That coordinator told me that I would meet my new host family here today. If he was lying to me...I'll crush him the next time I see him," the woman angrily spoke as she continued to look around while making sure to ignore the lecherous looks that men sent her.

As she looked around, she didn't notice the branches in the trees behind her begin to shift around. Invisible to the naked eye, a creature was looming above her with its mouth hanging open as it sensed her. All that it could think about was the fact that it had just discovered a fresh meal...

 **And how do you all like this chapter! Okay, the next chapter is not the official beginning of the Amnesiac Shinigami crossover. It will just introduce us to the Hollow that will be the villain of the crossover. And! I'm sure everyone has a good idea as to who that girl at the end is. ^^ Also, what's this, Zombina seems to have had some kind of Hollow experience in the past. I wonder what happened?**

 **Also I know it seems like I'm rushing things, but I never planned for this chapter to be too long. The next one will be the long part of this technical two-parter. I hope you all don't mind. Also, everyone keep giving me some suggestions for girls you'd like to see in his harem! Whether it be from the Monster Musume anime, manga, or game. No OCs. Sorry.**

 **Okay the question I mentioned earlier is this: I know I mentioned that I wouldn't add any OCs to his harem, but I had an idea for one. The OC...is Rachnera's mother. Would you all like to see her in the harem? I'd love to come up with her character plus having her feud with her daughter over him would be great ^^**

 **Harem (not in order): Centorea, Tio, Cathyl, Suu, Smith, Paula (MonMusu game), Manako, Rachnera, WIP**

 **Kimihito/Miia**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
